


High Heavens

by OrientalElf



Category: Christoph Waltz - Fandom, Graham Norton - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Robert Downey Junior - Fandom, Sam smith - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Drunk Times, F/M, Fun, Gang, Gay, Housemates, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Secret love, Singing, fun times, hidden romance, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrientalElf/pseuds/OrientalElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High Heaven’s is a beautiful white house owned by Sam Smith which sometimes is occupied by Tom Hiddleston, Christoph Waltz, Graham Norton, Mar and Jenner. No one really remembers how the gang formed but join us as we delve into the shenanigans of this weird and wondrous world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sleeping Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally fictional world my friend and I have created and it makes us so happy I just needed to write about it to fill the empty void of craziness in our hearts!

“GET OUT!” I heard her yell for the fifteenth time.

“What was that?” the sarcasm in his voice was apparent.

“I said GET OUT!” she yelled again and I knew she was resisting the urge to smack him right now.

“I SAID…” she huffed.

“Maria my darling, why must we fight like this?…” Christoph’s voice cooed like a baby.

“Are you actually serious right now?” she said through gritted teeth.

“Ahhh…” I let the air slowly deflate from my lungs as I laid back on the pillows wishing they’d swallow me whole. It had only been a couple of days since we got here but already I was regretting choosing the room opposite to were armageddon was commencing.

I lifted my arms up absentmindedly and traced the way the fairy lights on the bed banister intertwined and looped around each other. BANG.

What the fuck was that? 

I jumped off the bed instantly and made for her room in a hurry, don’t tell me she’s finally settled on killing him? I stopped abruptly at her door to find Christoph standing opposite Mar holding his hands up in a surrendering position, “…now say sorry” he smirked.

Mar turned to face me as I winched at her demonic stare, she had three books lodged firmly beneath her arms and another book held high in the air ready to throw, “…I erm…heard a noise…” a timidly spoke looking down at my pickachu slippers. 

“Yes and to my disappointment it wasn’t the sound of a bullet…” she hissed.

“No, actually Jenner it was the sound of my fragile heart breaking instead…” he pouted at me.

“Christoph, why are you in here again? You know this is Mar’s room…” I lent on the door and looked at him questioningly.

“Well you see…” he let his hands down warily, “I was just coming upstairs to get my book when I couldn’t find it and just by chance on my way back down I saw it here…” he pointed to Mar’s bedside table.

“You little LIAR!” Mar screamed and stepped towards him.

“Woah woah…let me finish my petal…” his hands raised again to protect his face, “…I saw it here and so picked it up and sleep just took over my body” he glanced at me with the most innocent angelic eyes I had ever seen rendering me momentarily speechless. 

“Ahem!” Mar coughed when she saw me smiling stupidly at the devil.

“Erm…yes, you’re a liar!” I choked.

“You know dear Maria…” he let his hands down and walked slowly towards her, “…if you like stealing my books so much maybe I could read them with you…” he grabbed the book she still held in the air down, “…together in this room”.

Her cheeks immediately turned crimson as his eyes bore into hers, I felt all of sudden completely and inappropriately out of place as I slowly stepped back and shuffled as quickly as possible down the stairs, “Gahhhhhhh!” I squealed as I lurched onto Sam playing the piano in the living room.

“What?” he asked clearly fazed by my sudden arm tugging, “I think it’s happening!” I squealed even harder.

“What’s happening?” Graham asked from the sofa in an annoyed manner, he hated not being in on the latest gossip.

“Well…I don’t want to give too much away as nothing is confirmed yet, but I think the Watlz’s room will be pretty much empty tonight!” I giggled wildly.

“What the fuck?” Sam stood up and looked over to Tom who was listening to his iPod. 

“Tom!” Sam shouted.

“I’m sorry what?” he took his headphones out and stared at us in bewilderment.

“The Waltz is currently breaking some fundamental ground rules we agreed on when staying here and we can’t have that! This needs to be settled properly, we all know what happened the last time…” Graham pouted in Sam’s direction clearly referencing the time Sam got so drunk he ended up remembering his bedroom was consequently Graham’s instead. 

“Oh I see…” Tom smiled as I sighed at how ridiculously handsome he looked when he was confused.

“Why are you blushing?” Sam eyed me smiling.

“I’m…not…” I lied, pulling my hair down to cover my hot cheeks. 

“Well let’s not waste time, we need to go up there NOW!” Graham commanded as he got up and pulled Tom towards the stairs. Sam and I followed behind as I suddenly felt guilty for tale telling, Graham can be a little over the top sometimes.

Knock knock knock

“Open the door this instant!” Graham shouted through the keyhole.

I heard a lot of foot steps coming from inside as I hid behind Sam’s body, “Yes?” Waltz greeted us with a satisfied smirk.

Graham wasn’t having any of this as his eyes widened and he pulled himself and Tom passed Waltz inside the bedroom. Sam followed in eagerly as I hesitantly tip-toed inside hoping not see any unfinished business. 

“What are you two doing in here?” Graham began interrogating.

To my surprise Mar was actually sitting at the sofa with a book in her hand looking completely clueless as to why Graham had gathered us all in here.

“Reading, what do you think we were doing?…” Mar answered as Christoph plopped himself down next to to her and crossed his arms.

Sam wondered to sit at the edge of the bed, “Well…that’s not what we’ve heard” he teased before looking in my direction.

I winced as Graham was about to open his mouth to accuse me of felony, “…but we might have been engaging in other activities if you didn’t just prance in here like it was a public park!” Christoph raised his voice.

SMACK, was the only sound we heard as Mar walloped him hard on the back sending the entire room coiling with laughter, “…look I don’t want to repeat what happened last year okay, plus we have a guest coming next week so let’s decide right now who’s sharing who’s room…” Graham announced.

“We do?” Sam asked.

“Yes, Robert said he’d be visiting us for a couple of days next week…” Tom informed us making the atmosphere a little happier.

“Right all gather round, common common!” Graham insisted, “…we’re all going to play a game of rock paper scissors and the first two to be out will be sharing rooms together for when our guest arrives okay?” he asked as we all agreed.

“Sam you call the shots” Graham said.

“Okay hands in the middle then, ready…” he looked around to make sure, “…rock, paper, scissors!” Sam eyed our hands as Tom and Graham stepped out.

“Oh darling don’t look so sad, I don’t bite…okay maybe just a little!” Graham sounded giddy as he hugged an awkward looking Tom doing his ehehehe laugh from behind.

“…okay ready, rock, paper, scissors!” he shouted though this was deafened by the roaring sound of Waltz yelling, “That’s a bingo, a bingo!”. Mar rolled her eyes, it was just her luck she ended up sharing a room with Waltz though I’m convinced he cheated somehow.

“…I guess that leaves us then darling” Sam gave me a sweet smile as we hugged. We had shared a many nights surfing Tumblr and Instagram together, so I wasn’t that disappointed to be sharing a bed with him although I didn’t understand why my heart was aching so much.

“Right, now off to bed the lot of you! I have a show to host tomorrow night and in case you’ve forgotten the both of you are on it!” Graham cried pointing at Sam and Christoph.

“Yes yes, goodbye, nighty night!” Christoph cooed shoving us all out into the corridor hastily.

“If you think for one second your going to be staying here tonight…” I heard Mar screaming in the distance as we made our way downstairs.

“Night!” Graham waved as he walked to his room.

Sam sat at the piano and started singing Stay With Me quietly as Tom and I walked towards the kitchen, “…did you want a cup of tea too?” I shyly asked him.

“Yes I did actually…” he lent on the counter and brushed his fingers through his slightly outgrown curls. I couldn’t help staring as his shirt rose revealing some skin on his lower torso, I bit my lip.

“…do you want me to make it?” he asked clearly noticing what I was staring at.

“Oh haha no no, it’s alright I think I’ll skip the tea on second thoughts…” I looked away mentally face palming myself, “…this sleeping business is all a little silly don’t you think?” I tried to change the subject.

“Ehehehe, you know Graham. We have known each other for a good few years now, I’m sure if someone were to stumble into another’s bed there wouldn’t be a problem…” he spoke turning away and grabbing a tea bag from the glass jar.

“Exactly! I mean if you were to stumble into my bed one night, I’d have no problem with th-” I stopped abruptly to put my hand over my mouth after realizing what the fuck had just come out. 

Tom stood still for a moment as an uncomfortable silence filled the room, he cleared his throat before picking up the kettle and poured water into his mug. 

“G..goodnight” I whispered before bolting out of the room passing a still singing Sam, “…this ain’t love it’s clear to see, but darling stay with me”.


	2. Drunken Nights with Downey - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Robert Downey Junior came to visit!

Ding Dong

"He's here, he's here!" My heart skipped a beat as I heard Sam shouting from downstairs.

"Mar, he's here!" I yelled as I sprinted across to the dressing table and combed through my hair for the fourteenth time.

Splash Splosh Splish

"Mar! Are you ready yet?" I asked while listening carefully to the strange sounds echoing from her room, "...I don't want to go down alone!" I cried hearing Tom already welcoming our guest inside.

"Mar!" I shouted feeling too impatient to wait for a response before storming into her room to be horrifically stunned at witnessing a naked Waltz jumping back into her bathroom.

"I'll be ready in a moment..." she said nonchalantly ignoring how wide my mouth hung.

"Did I just see? Was that? Are you high?" I sounded hysterical.

"What?" she turned around irritated.

"He pumped you full of alcohol didn't he that bastar-!" I yelled.

"ONE GLASS alright, I had one glass now calm down..." she interrupted.

"Calm down! You DO know he's naked in ther-" I cried.

"JENNER!" Graham screamed from downstairs, "... come down already!" he must have heard me shouting.

Her disapproving glare pulled me out of the bedroom as I stood at the top of the stairs trying to pull myself together, "Breath..." I muttered hearing the excited shrieks and giggles of Sam and Graham over-powering everything our guest was trying to say.

"Yeah, it's so good to see ya buddy!" I saw Tom hugging our guest as I arrived downstairs and walked shyly towards the living area.

"It seems like only yesterday we were saying goodbye to each other on the set of Thor..." Tom replied squeezing his friend back and fourth as Sam and Graham smiled approvingly at the cute exchange in front of them.

"Ah! She's here, FINALLY!" Graham caught me sneaking up on them slowly.

Tom let go of our guest and turned to eye me strangely, I don't think I had ever worn a dress in his presence before but obviously I must have looked awful, "So this must be Jenner, hello darling it's nice to meet you!" our guest saved me from further embarrassment by engulfing me completely in a bear hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Downey, I hear stories about you all the time..." I giggled as my cheeks grew hot.

"Oh, call me Robert will ya!" he cried as we let go and heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"And what time do you call this?" Graham raised an eye brow at the smiling pair.

"Friend, it's been a long time..." Christoph laughed as he ran towards Robert hugging him.

"Indeed it is but stop distracting me from the beautiful woman behind you will ya?" he pulled away from Christoph instantly and approached Mar , "...and by what name shall I call thee?" he charmed.

"Haha! It's Maria, it's such a pleasure to meet you!" Mar blushed at his flattery.

"Oh no, I assure you the pleasure is all mine..." he smiled so widely I was sure I saw light reflecting off his pearly whites.

"Rob brought us a gift Jenner!" Sam's cry drew my attention back.

"Oh really? What was it?" I smiled trying to ignore an annoyed Christoph throwing himself dramatically on the sofa next to Tom.

"It's here take a look, it's a painting isn't it gorgeous!" Sam waved the picture around in my face.

"Wow, it's Rob in a roman outfit?" I smirked at how ridiculously funny this would be hanging over Christoph's bed.

"You would think with the money he has he would be taking us out now instead of bringing that stupid god forsaken thin-" Christoph choked as Tom elbowed him in the ribs.

"Now, now Waltzy no need for hard feelings. I AM planning to take you out, right now actually..." he said walking towards the group with an arm around Mar, "...who's up for some dancing?"

"Oh! Me me!" Graham jumped up and down like a 5 year old as Sam was already in the doorway grabbing his coat.

"Are you insane it's 11 in the morning!" Christoph spit.

"Your right..." Rob looked down at his watch, "...we're already late!" he laughed sending everyone in the room sniggering at Christoph's displeasure.

"Let's go then, I know a private restaurant just downtown here. I'll have my people book a table for lunch and after we can hit their VIP underground club there..." he winked sending everyone over the edge with excitement.

***

"Reservation for Rob DJ garson..." Robert told the waiter as he lead us to a private table overlooking central London.

"This is amazing..." I whispered sitting down next to Graham with my eyes fixed on the truly spectacular view outside the panoramic windows.

"Meh, I've seen better in Los Angeles ain't that right Loki?" Rob winked at Tom who I had just noticed was sitting opposite me.

"Ehehehe..." Tom stared outside before glancing at me momentary, the disgusted way he looked at me earlier still played on my mind.

"You know Maria, I could show you sometime if you'd like?" Rob ushered the waitress to pour Maria's glass full of red wine.

"I'd love to..." Mar was obviously lapping this all in as she put a piece of hair behind her ear and nudged closer to Rob.

"You know Jenner I forgot to mention you look really beautiful today..." I turned around in genuine shock as Christoph put his hand on my arm.

I could see Mar's eyes bulge out as I tried to brush it off with a fake laugh, "Wow, last night's activities got you a bit light headed huh?"

"Or that wine has gone to Waltz's head wouldn't you agree?" Graham laughed in my direction before downing a whole glass of wine.

"No really, you know I had never really noticed it before..." he swiped some hair behind my shoulders as I shivered, "...but in this light with your hair down like this..." he coaxed.

"Yeah she's fucking beautiful blah blah, now let's order okay I haven't eaten since morning!" Sam pouted.

"Of course please please it's on me feel free to order anything you like..." Rob offered as I mentally thanked Sam from saving me and threw a candid smile at Mar who was holding her butter knife a little too tightly for my liking.

***

Bing

The lift doors opened to the heavy bass line penetrating my veins and the hundreds of little laser lights zooming across our faces.

"FOLLOW ME!" Rob shouted as I watched the masses of people moving on the multi-colored dance floor that seemed to be illuminating in the middle of the room. We got to a special table located right at the top of the club and sat on plush red sofa's as the waiter came over with prepared champagne. I sat on the edge of the couch and stared at the beautiful models I recognized in the beauty magazines wearing skimpy dresses, how I wished I looked that good.

"Drink up common common' you don't know what your missing!" Christoph shouted in my ear as he forcefully put a glass in my hand.

"You know speaking of Thor remember that girl in the make up department?" I peered at Rob asking Tom.

"Which one?" Tom smiled.

"You know the beautiful one, the one you said you liked..." Rob smirked.

"Oh! Ehehehe...yes how is she?" Tom laughed sticking his tongue out cheekily.

"I saw her again the other day and she asked about you..." Rob teased sipping his champagne as my hand shook.

"Really?" Tom seemed pleased as I was unsure why I suddenly wanted to cry.

"Hey you!" Mar poked Tom and he fell onto her with his face buried into her neck. I felt Christoph stiffen beside me as I wondered how she knew he was ticklish there. I tore my eyes away from them and in one swift motion downed the whole glass of champagne both in my hand and in Christoph's before darting down to the dance floor.

"Oh we were born to get together, born to get together..." the music surged through my blood as I shuffled through the crowd to stand right in the center of the dance floor, "...oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me" I lifted my arms up to the disco ball above and began swaying my hips to the pulsating beat, "...she said shut up and dance with me" I let the rhythm guide me as I closed my eyes and let the tears flow.

"Oh common girl!..." the beat suddenly dropped before the DJ began remixing the song into a slower beat, I let my body move in unison with the crowd as I lost all concept of time and fell into the dystopia of my dark corrupted mind. "...you say I'm crazy coz you don't think I know what you've done" I shook my head and sang along loudly, "...but when you call me baby I know I'm not the only one" I felt a hand slide around my waist as I looked up and saw Sam smiling down at me sweetly before directing my head to see Rob slow dancing with a blonde woman near our table and Christoph whispering something into Mar's ear as she giggled hilariously.  
  
"I want to dance with sailor boy here so would you mind going down with Tom and fetching our ride as Rob wants to leave soon!" he yelled and before I could reject the offer sailor boy had winked and pushed my so hard towards the exist I almost tripped over my kitten heels. Leaving the dance floor and looking to where the lifts where I saw Tom leaning against the railings looking out onto the crowd, I stared at him selfishly soaking up every detail on his face before admitting to myself that I had already lost somebody that wasn't even mine.  
  
"Sam's a little preoccupied at the moment so I'm here instead..." I said approaching Tom and pretending to sound happy as he nodded and we entered into the lift. He pushed the button to the car park area as the heavy doors closed and I played with my hands uncomfortably as Tom sighed. I heard the lift sound pinging at every floor we passed and wished I had a gun so I could shoot myself right here, the silence was torture.   
  
Floor 3, Floor 2, Floor 1.  
  
"You know Christoph was right..." I shot a look at Tom in shock of him actually conversing with me and saw him furrow his brows at my reaction, "...you erm, you do look beautiful" he looked away and ran his fingers through his hair. My breathing hitched as I wondered whether this was a sick prank but before I could even think up a tangible answer the lift doors opened and he hurried outside. I followed him closely behind secretly fanning my face as the red began to rise to my head and saw him talking to the car park attendant at the desk. I stopped immediately as he turned around with a concerned look on his face and walked towards me, "He's gone Rob's driver, he must have forgotten to inform him and he won't be back till tomorrow to pick him up".  
  
"Then how do we all get back?" I asked.  
  
"We'll have to take a taxi..." Tom suggested as I bit my lip and smiled. 


	3. Christmas Kilgraving Time!

“God rest ye merry gentlemen let nothing you dismay…” Sam and Graham sang in unison while prancing around the Christmas tree in ballerina fashion.

“Good lord, the tree looks beautiful!” I heard Tom’s voice rush into the living room as I quickly picked up my phone and pretended to browse facebook, things had gone back to normal since Robert left us.

“Well it better look good I’ve spent almost the entire morning decorating this tree! I haven’t even chosen what I’m going to wear tonight!” Graham huffed as I heard him jingling around some bells. 

“Oh shut up, we all know you’re going to wear your famous crocodile pants!” Sam giggled as I bit my lip trying to hold back a laugh.

Ring Ring, Ring Ring

“David, how are you mate?” Tom jumped onto the sofa opposite me, “…terrific news, see you soon!” he waved his free hand around sparking signs of clear excitement.

“Good afternoon…” Graham hissed as Christoph dragged himself into the kitchen still in his pajamas.

I turned around to the smell of black coffee and looked at a disapproving Graham folding his arms and shaking his head, “Waltz, you look like a corpse!” Graham yelled into the kitchen.

“Uhmmm” Christoph grunted. 

“What’s gotten into him?” Tom asked though no one really answered him, apart from Graham none of us had a clue.

“Just leave me alone!” Christoph yelled sprinting out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

“Well our guests will be here in four hours, get yourself cleaned up for god sakes!” Sam cried after him.

I sighed and decided to head upstairs to start getting ready. Graham and Sam thought it would be a great idea to host a Christmas party at the house this year and so the last few days have been crazy confirming guests and sorting out the catering. 

***

“Jenner, do you have paracetamol?” Mar looked groggy as she lent against my bedroom door in a night gown.

“Woah, are you alright?” I questioned before handing her a bottle of medicine.

“I would say yes, oh except for a certain Christoph camping outside my room whining like a dog all night” she smirked.

“All night! I didn’t hear a thing?” I started to wonder if this meant the early stages of deafness were sinking in. 

“I wondered why you hadn’t mentioned anything to me because it’s been going on since Rob left…” she massaged her temples, “…only Graham hears it and he’s downstairs!” she tried to smile.

I looked at the empty vodka bottles on my bedside table and wondered if they had anything to do with it, “Take some meds and rest” I said and watched her stagger back to her room.

***

“Oh the weather outside is frightful…” I walked downstairs to the sound of old Christmas songs and the smell of cinnamon cakes, the entire living room was adorned in a winter wonderland theme with a spider web of fairy lights covering the ceiling and extending out onto the patio. Every wall and surface was covered in holly reefs and glittering snow flakes and sitting on the entrance to the patio was a long table filled with what I could only call a feast of foods ranging from roast turkey to potato salad, not to mention the mini bar filled with a mountain of delicious liquors. Some guests had already arrived and were mingling at the tables set up outside, I could see Graham making them laugh with his hilarious stories as always and Sam tuning his guitar ready to charm everyone with his amazing voice.

"Oh Mar you look beautiful!" I was not surprised as she came down the stairs in a long white silk dress. 

"Awh, so do yo-" she looked away at me suddenly to see Tom welcoming in a familiar face.

I turned to face them and immediately my breathing hitched at seeing a tall slightly bearded man in a checkered suit smile at us. I felt my heart start to quicken as I smiled back and avoided Tom's piercing glare, "Ladies, it's a pleasure to meet you" he charmed.

"David I am so happy you were able to make it, I am a big fan of yours!" I suddenly blurted out unaware that my fan-girl mode had just activated.

"Haha, that's very sweet of you darling" he winked as I tried to process how much I liked him calling me darling.

"We actually loved you as Kilgrave..." Mar also expressed quite openly and I could see he was more than flattered by her compliment.

"Well thank you I need to come here more often!" he poked Tom in the arm as he filled the room with his pleasant Scottish laughter, "...now who's going to show me where the drinks are?" he looked around and I automatically took the reigns.

"It's just over here, please follow me..." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I glanced back at Mar and Tom in deep conversation., "...what can I get you?" I looked at him shyly and felt my hands start to shake.

"A brandy would be lovely" he winked at me again before being spotted by a very flamboyant Graham slithering back into the living room in his tight crocodile skinned pants.

"David you are a very naughty boy for not coming onto my show! Now grab your drink and come chit-chat!" Graham cried as David nodded at me and we followed Graham to a table where Christoph was sitting alone. 

"Merry Christmas Christoph" I tried to sound cheerful as he pretended to be happy and chugged down his beer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" David was very enthusiastic to meet Christoph but even he could sense something was wrong and continued to be smothered by Graham.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas..." Sam strummed a chord on his guitar to the delight of the surrounding guests as his voice was warm and comforting like being wrapped in a fuzzy blanket in front of the fireplace. I wanted to shut my eyes and enjoy the moment but noticed Mar and Tom approaching our table with Mar holding an empty beer bottle.

"Maria, I thought you didn't drink beer?" was the first thing Christoph said after Mar had sat down. 

"I don't, I brought it because we're going to play spin the bottle!" she announced excitedly as she sat sandwiched between Tom and David with Graham clapping his hands in approval next to Tom. Christoph mumbled something inaudible before furrowing his brows and shaking his head, "...it will be fun!" I expressed to try and lighten his mood.

"I'll go first" Tom said grabbing the bottle delicately with his slender fingers and twisting the head of the bottle so it spun around like a merry-go-round.

Wizz, plonk. It landed at Christoph, "Okay, buddy tell us why your in such a fowl mood tonight?" Tom smirked stupidly unaware that Christoph's response would not be a humorous one.

Christoph eyed Tom horridly, "Why? Why am I in a bad mood? Ha ha ha, because I'm a bitch...apparently, but anyone can be a basic bitch...apparently" he glanced at Mar who's fingernails were digging deeply into the table.

"Erm, haha, such a joker this one..." I tried to ease the atmosphere and encourage the game to go on, "Waltz it's your turn now!" I said peering at a furious Christoph.

Wizz, plonk. It landed at Graham, "Tell me truthfully Graham...why do you have a problem with me?" he looked at Graham straight in the eyes almost anticipating the spin himself.

"WHAT! Well for one thing you whine like a good for nothing do-" he started yelling before Tom saved us all and forced Graham's hand on the bottle, this was turning into a nightmare.

Wizz Plonk. It landed on David, "David, see this mistletoe here, I dare you hold it over the person next to you and kiss them!" he expressed quite boldly towards an excited Mar.

"Well, if I must..." he smiled handsomely at her but instead comically turned away and pekked me on the cheek. I jumped at this sudden action which caused everyone at the table to laugh except for Tom who was for some reason rubbing his neck vigorously. 

Wizz Plonk. He spun the bottle and it landed on me, "Okay, let's make this interesting...tell us on this beautiful Christmas evening won't you, who you would love to spend a night cuddling with tonight?" David grinned, "...on this table of course" he winked as my hands starting sweating.

Tom. Tom. Tom. His name kept circling in my mind but when I opened my mouth nothing seemed to come out.

"Hehehe..." I giggled nervously and felt everyone's eyes on me, "...well that's easy" I stupidly said. Oh god. What am I saying, this isn't easy at all.

"Well, seeing as we both like him so much it would be, always would b-" I was about to blurt out my true feelings when Tom erratically got up and left the table.

This sudden wave of weird behavior spurred Christoph to also leave making the rest of the table agree that the game was undoubtedly over. 

The rest of the night was spent with Mar and David slow dancing to Sam's singing while Graham found pleasure in coaxing our guests to listen to more of his ridiculously hilarious stories, I on the other hand sat alone drinking vodka. I didn't understand what had happened earlier and I was fed up of always having to lie about my feelings, I liked Tom it was true but I knew he didn't like me and maybe he thought I was stepping too far. We had boundaries in this house and embarrassing someone in front of their friends wasn't right, I shouldn't have done that.

I finished the last bottle of vodka and watched Mar and David one last time before walking out to the back of the house, there was a quiet spot just behind here where I could see the sea and right now all I wanted to do was jump. I walked to the small wooden stump a few inches from the cliff and looked out into the dark cold waters as the chilly wind stung my tears. 

"It's cold out here" I jumped at the voice behind me and almost fell if they hadn't had caught me first, "Tom?" I smelt the strong smell of vodka leave my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was...I just... wait, why are you here?" my voice sounded angry.

"I needed some air..." he said, "...it was getting a little stuffy in there" he let go of me and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh" I wanted to cry, I had managed to run away and yet still he was here haunting me. 

"Jen-" he spoke but I didn't let him finish, "I'm sorry" I interrupted. 

"For what?" he sounded confused.

"For, for... making you feel uncomfortable all the time" I turned around and left him. I felt like he didn't want me there so I headed back into the house, passed the guests and clambered up the stairs towards my bedroom, "Woop, steady on there girl you'll hurt someone with that wine bottle!" I heard David's voice coming from Mar's room.

Empty, numb and wanting to cry again I turned my doorknob before I heard a rush of footsteps climb loudly from behind me, I turned around and in a drunken daze a pair of hands grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. The moment was rough and rushed but the kiss itself was gentle and filled my heart like an explosion of butterflies had just been released through my stomach. The person let go and I realized I must have been more drunk than I had thought because staring directly at me was Tom, "...who are you?" I slurred.

***

"Ahhh..." I heard my voice croak as I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the dark ceiling. I was in bed and the house was silent except for a weird snoring sound coming from outside the room, I placed my hand on my temples and massaged them slowly, I'm never drinking again. My eyes darted towards the slightly ajar door as the sounds of the snoring gradually got louder and louder, suddenly I saw a flash of light and what seemed to be Mar coming out of her room and waking someone up, "Christoph, Christoph!" she whispered loudly.

"Errruhhmm" he growled, "Maree, I move bu... I luv muu" he slurred as I heard her laughing and carrying him into his room, strangely enough she didn't come out which made me giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" I felt a breathe down my neck and stiffened. WHAT. THE. FUCK. Is this one of Graham's guest? Wait, is this Graham! I felt a warm hand on my shoulder pulling me towards them but shut my eyes to brace myself at whoever it was, "Jenner?" his voice was mere inches from my face.

I opened my eyes slowly and thought my mind was playing tricks on me, "...why is it every time I open my eyes your here?" I said truly curious.

"Ehehe...if this is the effect vodka has on you I like it" he smiled yet I was convinced this couldn't be real, could it?

I raised my hand towards his face to see if it was really him but hesitated, what if I touched him and he vaporized? What if I touched him and the perfect image of Tom smiling at me disappeared forever? I began to pull my hand away when he grabbed it and placed it delicately on his cheek, I felt a rush of warmth surge through my blood as his body heat seeped into my skin, "...your....real?" I whispered making him laugh once more.

"Merry Christmas" he smiled.

"Merry Christmas..." I said and hugged him tightly.


End file.
